huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Rider
Colin Rider was one of the main characters of the first volumes of the Hunters novels, later a recurring character. He was a supernatural creature hunter and worked for the ECCO which he was also director of from 2002 to 2009. Colin was the husband of Estelle Rider and the adoptive brother of Zach and Zahira Morgan. Biography Colin Rider was born to Joseph and Alyssa Rider in 1969 as their eldest son. His brother Corey is four years younger than him. Colin had a calm childhood with loving parents and his best friend, Zach Morgan. He liked to read comics and play soccer. He knew about the supernatural world since his early childhood and knew he would be a hunter one day. Colin was always a good student. At the age of 17, he started a relationship with Estelle Lefèvre. After a wendigo attacked her, he told her about the supernatural world and she decided to join the ECCO with him. They married in 1991. In 1987, Colin's parents adopted his best friend Zacharias and his sister Zahira after their parents had a deadly car accident. Colin was happy to be able his friend his brother even if he was sad for him. Colin believes to be the Libra of the White Falls Zodiac after he killed Eric Dempsey. When he enters the Zodiac in Volume 4, this theory turns out to be wrong and Colin dies from the consequences. After his death, Colin is promoted to the species of an angel and sometimes occurs to take corpses to the other side or to help the agents with information. The dead he took with him were Santiago Rigato (Volume 5), Jude Rivers (Volume 5), Estelle (Volume 6), Noah Fields (Volume 6) and Calice (Volume 6). Physical Appearance Colin is not very tall and of average, sporty build. He has short brown hair, a three-day beard and grey eyes. Colin likes to wear suits and mostly appears very neat and groomed. He has a scar at his neck which Damian Clarke caused in a fight. Career History Colin started his agent training after his school graduation in 1987. His mentor was Warren Mellick which he was very proud of. Colin passed his exams in 1992. He quickly became a top agent but sometimes had to deal with other agents believing he was patronized because his father was the ECCO director. In 2002, his father Joe Rider died of his disease. Colin was promoted to be the ECCO director and he chose Zach to be his deputy. Colin was the mentor of Quinn Taylor, Gabriel Sanders and Simon Petersen. He always likes to be a mentor and is very devoted to train his students. Jobs and Functions As the director of ECCO, Colin is very involved in planning and controlling work and operations which leads to him being in less operations. If he is in an operation, he often leads the squad. Colin is always part of important discussions and meetings and knows everything about what is going on in White Falls. As an ECCO director, he is also a member of the Inner Circle of the US. Colin's weapon of choice is a shotgun, but he also works with bow and arrow. Work Behaviour Colin's work behaviour is mostly characterized by intelligence. He thinks very rationally and spacious and knows a lot about different subjects. He often thinks further than the other agents. Colin is cooperative and willing to make compromises, but he also makes sure that nobody forgets he has the authority. He is very devoted to the Hunters Codex and his work ethics. Colin also hates to kill people and always tries to avoid it. The only one he ever killed was Eric Dempsey. Operations * Fight against the vampires in the warehouse (Volume 1) * Rescuing Heath (Volume 1) * Fight against Damian (Volume 1) * Final Showdown of Volume 1 * Tracking of the werewolf pack (Volume 2) * Tracking the lonely wolf (Volume 2) * Search for Noah Fields (Volume 3) * Search for Eric Dempsey (Volume 3) * Final Showdown of Volume 3 * Rescuing Vincent Beckett (Volume 4) Personality Most of the time, Colin is calm and relaxed. He is friendly and polite to everyone and always tries to make the best out of a situation. As the ECCO director, Colin always wants the best for his employees and everyone is important to him. If someone breaks the codex in a hard way, Colin can be very resentful. Morality and work ethics do mean very much to him and he hates to kill people even if they're supernatural and/or dangerous. Colin never wants someone to be hurt more than it's necessary. Colin doesn't like war and violence. He is good at arbitrating fights and argues and shows up to be a very diplomatic person. Colin can also be very resolute and energetic, especially when someone refuses to follow his commands. He knows exactly what he wants and how he wants it. Colin is cooperative and always willing to makes compromises. He is very open to strangers and to people who want to help him but still stays resolute and doesn't let anyone challenge his authority. Everyone can say his opinion and Colin would never call it wrong, but he still hates it when somebody acts against his ethics or even betrays him. Loyalty and honesty are his most important values and he doesn't like superficial people, lies or betrayal. Relationships Zacharias Morgan Zach and Colin met when Zach was 8 years old. They were best friends as children, teenagers and also adults and Colin was Zach's most important person of trust for his whole life. As children, they used to hang out at Colin's or Zach's place and read comics or play soccer. Colin told Zach about the supernatural world because he trusted him and even if his father was mad at him at first, he accepted Zach knowing about it. When Zach's parents died, Colin's family adopted him and Zahira and Zach and Colin were very happy to be brothers. In Zach's dark teenage years, Colin was always there for him and acted as his safe haven. They rarely had conflicts and always trusted in the other's opinions. When Colin dies in Volume 4, Zach is very sad and suffers a lot from it. Even later he doesn't like it when people mention Colin's death and he is known to visit his grave. When Colin appears in his angel shape, Zach is always quite happy to see him safe and content. Estelle Rider Colin and Estelle have been married for 18 years and he was the most important person in her life. They are inseparable and tell each other everything. Colin and Estelle are the prime example for a marriage and would sacrifice their lives for one another. When Colin dies, Estelle gets depressed and suicidal and suffers a lot. She then sacrifices herself in a battle to reunite with him. Colin comes to Earth in his angel shape and takes Estelle's corpse to the other side. Friends * Zahira Morgan - Zahira is Colin's adoptive sister. He trusts her abilities and powers and was very sad when she moved to Europe in 1999. * Olivia Morgan - Colin likes Liv and always tries to support her in her problems. He seems to see her as a little sister. * Sean Wheeler - Sean is a good friend of Colin's. * Matt - Matt was a high school friend of Colin's and they stayed in contact over the years. Trivia * Colin believes in karma. * For him, everything is a challenge: against time, against life, against the others, against the self. Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:ECCO Members Category:Hunters Category:Agents Category:ECCO Directors Category:Male Category:Rider Family Category:Humans Category:Angels